Harry Potter is Dead
by DracoWinchester7237
Summary: The final battle, the final fight, and Harry Potter is dead? sorry, I'm awful at summaries. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything that all belongs to J.K. Harry/Draco. rated for a kiss. please give me feedback I'm fairly new at this and would love the reviews.


"Harry Potter is dead." the cold, harsh voice filled the silence and the space that stretched in between the students of Hogwarts and the mass of death eaters standing behind the dark lord. Everything about him was drenched in self-righteous victory and pride, it made me sick. Somewhere to my left, I could hear the weaselette scream, at least I think it was her I couldn't take my eyes off of the lifeless form in Hagrid's arms.

"Silence!" the dark lord spoke, barely above a whisper, but his wands movement was enough to enforce his words. "Stupid girl, Harry Potter is dead." with every word he took a step towards us.

Harry Potter is dead. The words bounced around in my head but I couldn't acknowledge them. Wouldn't except them. Harry Potter is dead. Potter is dead. Dead? Harry Pot- Harry.. Dead.

"From this day forward you put your faith in me." Chills ran up and down my spine and a lump rose in my throat. The dark lord, no. no, Voldemort. I forced myself to think his name, turned to look at his followers. "Harry Potter is dead!" he shouted causing me to flinch. They laughed Voldemort laughed. I guess it made sense, this is what they've always wanted, what he always needed to take over the wizarding world. He needed Harry to here we were with Potter dead. Dead dead dead. Potter is dead. Why? I balled my hands into fists trying to get my thoughts under control.

"And now," Voldemort turned back to us smiling a cringe worthy grin. "It's time to declare yourself to me. Come forward or die. I really don't want to waste any more blood for this." I chuckled, I couldn't help it, I could feel eyes on me, I could feel Voldemort's eyes on me.

"Draco." my father said holding out his arm, his eyes pleading with me to cross the space between us and them between death eaters and students. I laughed again.

"Draco come." that was my mother, her voice was filled with authority but also panic and pleading and helplessness and for the first time I turned my attention away from potters lifeless body, a grin stretching across my face.

"Ah, young Malfoy." Voldemort addressed me now and I met his stare full on. "Would you mind sharing with the rest of us what it is you find so amusing." he held his arm out motioning to the death eaters behind him, "perhaps that we've finally won?" I could clearly make out the warning in his voice. That if I didn't agree with what he just said, if I didn't cross the space and join him, then I would surely be the first he cast down. Good. I laughed harder nearly doubling over.

"Has it ever occurred to you, oh dark lord, has it ever crossed your mind that all these years the only thing standing between you and the entire wizarding world is children?" I asked smiling from ear to ear. "I mean look Voldy, you've already taken over the ministry you already have that so whats next on your checklist of conquering the world? Attack a school to murder a teenager." I shook my head. "And now what? You still loose and you don't even see that yet." Voldemort raised his wand and I smiled wider at him.

"Harry Potter is-" he started, matter of factly

"Is what? Is dead? Harry Potter is dead?" Saying it out loud was hard but I forced them out with venom in my voice. "So?" I asked coolly.

"Malfoys right!" the distraction caught Voldemort's attention and I found myself slightly disappointed that he hadn't killed me yet wouldn't he just get on with it? I turned to look at Longbottom who was limping forward to speak to Voldemort.

"Nevile don't." the Irish Gryffindor boy said

"No, I have to because Draco is right. Yeah we lost Harry tonight but he didn't die in vein." he turned to look Voldemort straight in his eyes and I was honestly impressed. Longbottom never showed the Gryffindor bravery his house was known for, until now. "But you will. You see we didn't fight for Harry we fought with him, by his side no matter what. Just because he's gone doesn't mean we stop fighting and you're going to lose." Voldemort started to laugh, well cackle would probably describe the sound currently dying in his throat. But that wasn't the only laughter filling the air. My eyes grew wide. I know that laugh I thought over and over again and I turned to look back at Hagrid who was positively blubbering at the fact that Harry bloody Potter had rolled out of the giants arms and now stood with his arms crossed laughing at Voldemort.

"I can't believe you just let Draco call you Voldy! Man, you sure have fallen quite far there Tom." Harry immediately threw a curse at the snake that was coiled around Voldemorts legs. I couldn't see his face from here but I didn't care I started moving before anyone else had. Moving towards him. I was vaguely aware of Voldemort apparating away probably to protect the snake. Harry Harry Harry. I thought as I made my way through the chaos, spells were thrown every which way and I was dodging curses from both sides but I had to get to him. Harry. Alive alive alive Harry is alive. Alive Harry Harry

"Harry!" I called as soon as he was close enough to hear me what with all the noise that erupted after his resurrection.

"Malfoy!" he said cursing the death eater he was faced with nothing more than a flick of his wrist. He made he was over to me and suddenly we were standing there face to face for the first time since. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts I needed to focus now.

"Harry it's the snake you have to kill the snake before you kill him Snape told m-"

"I know!" Harry had to shout over a near by explosion

"Harry i-" I what? I was glad he didn't die? I was terrified id never see his awfully messy hair or his stupid green eyes ever again? I was sorry about everything my father had done to him? What could I say? Absolutely nothing would have been capable to convey everything I was feeling in that moment. Or that's what thought until suddenly hot lips were pressed against mine and I was kissing Potter and he was kissing me and yes this felt right this felt so very very right and this is exactly what I needed to show him everything I felt and I melted into the kiss as explosions rocked the ground beneath us. In reality, the kiss probably only lasted a few seconds before Potter pulled away and slipped my wand into my hand.

"I know," he said smiling at me. And then all I could see was his back running deeper into the battle.


End file.
